Pacifidlog Twist
by B.D Vega
Summary: Have you always wondered how events would turn out if Drew were there when May was entering the Pacifidlog Contest? Well, let's just say it's a twist in events that's for sure.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Pokemon.**__ It belongs to their respective owners because if I did, May and Drew would have had way more interactions and confess their affection for each other._

**Summary:**Have you always wondered how events would turn out if Drew were there when May was entering the Pacifidlog Contest? Well, let's just say it's a twist in events that's for sure.

*****Before you read this fic I suggest you watch the episodes **"Mean with Envy" **and **"Pacifidlog Jam"** to gain some insight since most of the dialogues and happenings here are based exactly on those episodes and I just added some twist and turns on how everything will turn out if Drew were there. Moreover, in here, Soledad already knew May since I needed her to for this story.

Some of the summary here I got from **serebii-net**

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

**PACIFIDLOG TWIST**

Finally, in Pacifidlog Town May enthusiastically prepares for the upcoming Pacifidlog Contest. The Pacifidlog Town Pokémon Contest is chronologically the last Contest before the most awaited Grand Festival and since May already has four ribbons, she must win this contest to be eligible to enter. With that as motivation, May and her Pokémon are soon hard at work on their performance moves.

"Bulbasaur use petal dance!" said the enthusiastic May as the green-colored leaf type Pokemon did as it was told and showered the whole field with beautiful pink petals.

"Now, Beautifly use Silver Wind!" Beautifly soared high into the air and created a strong gust of silver wind that sparkled magically along with its wings.

"Firespin Combusken!" this time, May's Combusken released an intense fire-attack that would surely leave any opponent who encounters it into ashes-; surely, with this explosive power it will not be overlooked.

"Wow! May's really fired up for this contest!" Ash beamed as he watched his traveling partner hard at training for her upcoming contest.

"That's for sure!" Max added.

"All of her Pokemon are really looking good." Brock looked at May's ultra- healthy Pokemon-, the way they shined and glowed and gave a nod of approval; the special Pokemon contest meal he whipped up was doing its magic all right.

"Okay, Skitty it's your turn now! Blizzard!" May continued with her training but as soon as she commanded Skitty she wondered why not a single ice-attack was produced and that's when she noticed that the adorable pink kitty Pokemon was nowhere near her.

May panicked and looked around the surrounding area for Skitty. Fortunately, it didn't take her too long to spot it and found Skitty nearby busy getting distracted by the wagging tail of another trainer's Aipom and was following it suit by wiggling its own tail.

"How bout a little pokeblock Aipom." Aipom's trainer said as he was handing over some pokeblocks to Aipom.

"Not now Skitty, you can play all you want after the contest is over okay?" May followed her statement with a sigh as she carried Skitty and that's when she noticed the other coordinators working diligently in training their contest skills as well, making it clear to her that she's not the only one who's aiming for the ribbon and must train harder. "Look at them all." May added, as she watched a trainer command his Azurill.

"A lot of people really wanna win this contest," said Ash as he approached May along with Brock and Max.

Brock took a good look at the other coordinators, made a quick assessment and wished May all the luck for they looked like the type who will not give up without a fight, that's for sure. "Well, it's no wonder," Brock started, "With only one month left this is their last shot to get another ribbon before the Grand Festival."

"I know you're gonna win it May!" Max shouted an encouragement for his older sister.

"Now that's the talk I love to hear! Thank you, Max." May faced her set of Pokemon, "Are you ready for little more practicing guys?" All of her Pokemon replied to her enthusiastically meaning yes.

Watching May give it her all made Ash psyched up too and decided he needed to train as well. "Alright! Now I'm getting psyched up to practice too! Snorunt, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw a round and metal sphere up in the air and white light appeared followed by the ice-type Snorunt twirling happily before reaching the ground.

"Let's do a little work on your Icebeam what do you think?" Snorunt then tried to produce one but the attack paused midway.

"Hey Snorunt what's wrong?" Ash asked as he approached Snorunt more closely, but sooner regretted the idea as the Icebeam attack that didn't work minutes ago hit him straight in the face freezing his entire head.

"Uh, Ash…" said the worried Brock.

"You okay?" Max followed.

"I'm fine…Little cold." Ash said through chattering teeth.

"Looks like that IceBeam could use more practice." Max grinned on how Ash looked.

"Yeah, and knowing Ash, Snorunt would be getting plenty of that." Brock included.

Ash got rid of his frozen problem immediately and that small failure only got him more determined to help Snorunt master the attack. "Okay Snorunt, as I always say if first you don't succeed-, try and try again."

Unknown to the four travelers their every move was being watched through the use of a technologically enhanced binoculars by none other than Team Rocket, scheming thieves who waited for the right moment to grab Pikachu and who right now, was hiding in a very obvious fake bush.

"And there, they are!" The woman with long and red-violet hair styled into a curve sideward said as she watched the four twerps. "I declare this day catch Pikachu day!"

"And it's the perfect opportunity coz their busy with training!" said the male known as James excitedly with a singsong voice.

"Then we get busy with stealing." The talking Meowth of the team said-, a mischievous look on his feline features.

"Snorunt use Icebeam, now go for it Snorunt!" Ash proceeded with training Snorunt with another Icebeam attack but instead of going straight, it headed for another direction.

"Ready…" Jessie said, clearly not aware of the Icebeam that was coming their way.

"Pikachu's ours!" Jessie, James and Meowth all leaped towards Pikachu to grab it but the Icebeam was faster so it hit and froze all three of them before they could fully jump out of their poorly disguised bush making them land back in it but this time in the form of a huge ice block. "Maybe not!" Three of them muttered inside the ice.

Snorunt played around with its Icebeam attack blasting it everywhere causing quite the commotion for the other coordinators. "Stop it Snorunt!" Ash called but Snorunt ignored it and proceeded with blasting Icebeams.

The Icebeam attack startled the Aipom a while ago and caused it to scurry away from its trainer. "Wait Aipom!" Aipom's trainer screamed as he ran after his Pokemon.

Mesmerized once again by the tail of the running Aipom Skitty couldn't help but follow it and jumped out of May's arms running after the violet monkey. "No! Skitty come back!" May cried.

May ran after her Pokemon until she reached a white bridge

"Hold it right there Aipom!" May watched as the other coordinator chased after his Aipom going left.

"Skitty come back!" May wasted no time and frantically ran for Skitty as both of them ran in the right direction.

Back with Ash, he was still busy trying to stop Snorunt for causing any more trouble and finally subdued it with a tackle so it would stop running around. "I said, stop!" Ash said as he tightly hugged Snorunt who just giggled making his trainer sigh, "At least someone's having fun."

"Snorunt never gives up." Max said, glad that this whole fiasco was over.

"There's never a dull moment with it that's for sure." Brock said following it with a slight chuckle wondering if Snorunt will ever get it right.

That's when Max realized May was nowhere in sight, "Hey, do you know where May went?"

Brock looked at the surrounding area and then towards May's Pokemon, "No, and I don't see Skitty either."

* * *

May walked anxiously down the road along the shoreline in search for Skitty, "I wonder where Skitty could have gone?"

Slowly losing confidence, she then hears its purr, following the sound May finally finds it at the side of a house admiring a cattail that was being rocked back and forth by a teenage boy with dark-green hair. "Okay, there you are." Aware that May is near Skitty cheerfully rushes into May's arms. "Skitty, you know better than to go on your own like that." May scolded Skitty showing her concern.

"Hi there, if I had to guess I'd say Skitty is your Pokemon?" The dark-green haired teen said as he stood up.

May, being friendly and all saw no harm in the boy and gladly introduced herself, "Yeah, Hi my name's May."

Out of courtesy the boy introduced himself as well, "Hey there, I'm Joshua a coordinator from here in Pacifidlog Town."

"Wow! Then I guess you'll be in the contest won't you?" Said May as Joshua offered her a seat and refreshments.

* * *

"Alright Jinx one more attack before we wrap up! Use Lovely kiss!" A short-haired brunette cried from the beach as she was training her contest skills.

The almost human-looking Pokemon followed the command and created a large pink lip which disintegrated into sparkles beautifully with a snap of the brunette's fingers. "Way to go Jinx!" The coordinator, named Erika said, pleased with their progress.

"Hurry or we'll miss Drew!" Erika heard the sound of a giggling teen and found her running towards the other side of the beach.

"No way, Drew? Here in Pacifidlog!" Another running female said and it didn't take long, more and more teens came rushing by especially females.

"Oh wow! He's here with Soledad!"

"Maybe I can ask for advice and his autograph!"

"He looks even better in person I must at least get to talk to him!"

"Soledad is so pretty!"

"I'm in heaven with those two~"

The quiet beach was now filled with noisy, giggling females and males who all wanted to get a glimpse of the ever famous Drew and Soledad and Erika couldn't help but join in since she's quite a fan of the two as well.

"I just can't wait to meet them!" Erika said happily, pushing other people around so that she could get to them. "Watch it!" She said after some person had the nerve to bump her.

Getting near the two wasn't an easy task since they were being swamped by all their fans like Combee to honey so Erika did a lot of pushing and getting pushed around in the process to get to them. "Almost there!" Erika muttered when she caught a glimpse of light-green and orange-colored hair from the distance.

Erika finally got close enough to both of them and concluded that the rumors were true. Drew and Soledad did look much better in person.

"Wow~" Erika said dreamily. Drew was like the epitome of perfection! That soft and shiny looking hair, those sparkly eyes and that ever-famous smirk of his would make any girl go gaga for sure. But of course, Joshua was still the one and only one in Erika's heart.

Soledad on the other hand was every man's dream girl and every girls envy. That long and smooth hair, that killer body along with a pretty face made Soledad look like a model from magazines and not only that she's a respected and professional coordinator, that girl had it all making Erika quite jealous.

* * *

Drew and Soledad struggled among the fans trying to get to the hotel and it proved to be quite the challenge. They both met by coincidence on the boat and just happen to be heading to the same place for rest and relaxation since Pacifidlog Town is known for its wonderful resorts and extravagant views. So, fans swarming all over them wasn't something they hoped for especially Drew.

"I didn't ask for this." Drew muttered uncomfortably as a female fan tried to hug him and he had no choice but to succumb to her bear-hug while smiling for the fan's camera.

"Lighten up Drew, I find myself quite flattered, their all so enthusiastic." Soledad tried to lighten up her friend and indulged herself with the attention she was receiving since she was already used to it and with his growing popularity, Drew had to get used to it as well since this won't be the first time he's going to encounter something like this.

"Will you be entering the contest?!" A fan shouted.

"Drew and Soledad in the contest! The stadium will be packed for sure!"

"Oh wow! We get to watch Drew and Soledad!"

"Wonder who'll win?"

"I bet on Drew!"

"No, Soledad's gonna win it!"

And the fans soon debated on who would win causing a ruckus making Drew and Soledad unsure anymore on what to do. "Uh…Sorry to disappoint guys but me and Drew won't be entering this contest." Soledad said trying to control the situation.

"Huh…Really? That's too bad."

"Oh…."

"Guess we won't get to see them in action."

Disappointed fans everywhere and Soledad hated to see them so sad so she thought of another way to cheer them up. "But we will be watching the contest so do your best guys!"

The fans went frenzy again making Soledad wishing she just stayed silent. "Shouldn't have said a word." Drew commented. Soledad just smiled, "Oh well." She followed it with a shrug.

Erika was disappointed to hear that Drew and Soledad won't enter the contest but that feeling quickly disappeared when Soledad said they were both going to watch instead. Imagine the feeling having two of your idols watch you perform!

"Wait till Joshua hears about this!" Erika made no hesitations and dashed towards Joshua's house.

Joshua's house wasn't far from the beach so in just a few minutes Erika saw the roof of the house indicating that she was near. Erika slowly ascended the stairs with her pokeball in hand when she spotted something that made her stop in her tracks.

There in his front yard was Joshua her beloved, chatting away with some random girl whom she thought right away was flirting with Joshua! How dare she!

"Oh no, Joshua! So, who's the new girlfriend you're chatting with?" Erika muttered to herself, the thoughts about telling the good news about Drew and Soledad quickly vanished to the back of her mind.

* * *

"That's great! Your gonna enter the Pacifidlog Contest too?" Joshua beamed as he chatted with May and found out that she will enter the Pokemon Contest like him.

"Yeah, if I can win this one it will be my fifth contest ribbon."

"Really," Joshua was amazed to think that May already won four ribbons. "I'm sure you know, you're not the only one who wants to win a Pacifidlog ribbon."

"Of course I do," May said, "I'll do my best and may the best trainer win."

"Right." Joshua replied, "So you're going to be using your Skitty in the contest May?"

May really hadn't thought about it so she wasn't sure, "You know, I haven't decided."

"It looks to me you have raised it really well besides," Joshua commented as he stared into Skitty's cute face, "Your so cute."

"Well _isn't_ that sweet!" Erika appeared out of nowhere startling both Joshua and May.

Erika eyed May up and down and smirked, "Okay, Joshua I guess if you have to go around calling other girls cute then I'm not going to stop you but I'm way cuter than her."

"Wait, you got it all wrong! I was talking about May's Skitty!" Joshua tried to explain.

"Really?" Erika eyed Joshua suspiciously then turned to May, "So, your name's May is it."

"Yes, it is." May answered, nervously.

"Okay, now I get it." Erika said with a nod and faced Joshua, "When you said we should train separately for the last week before the contest it was just so you could spend time with cute little May."

May stood up to defend herself, "What! That's not true, we've only just met!"

"So, it was love at first sight?" Erika retorted.

"First sight?!" May just couldn't believe the absurdity of it all.

"Sure, Joshua's a very nice guy and a 1st class trainer," Erika was off in la-la land, "But _you_ stay away!" Erika pointed an accusing finger towards May, "Joshua and I have known each other since childhood so of course we were meant for each other so we have decided to show our love to the world by winning the Pokemon Contest together."

May gave a sigh, "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

Erika shrugged her off, "Hey dreams do come true right, and for your information we've been training together since we were _little_ children. So, anyways we should go since it's almost time for us to get registered."

"Yeah, Okay. May you should come with us." Joshua kindly suggested.

"Why?" Erika complained, "_She_ has nothing to do with _us_."

"She does. May's a coordinator too and she's also entering the Pacifidlog Contest." Joshua explained.

Erika looked at May then her Skitty and saw how plain looking they both were, "Isn't that nice," Erika said sarcastically, "Super cool."

Skitty then let out an angry purr, "Skitty what's wrong?" May asked.

"Guess it knows you'll lose." Erika commented with a smirk.

"Yeah that so? We'll just see who'll be the loser now in this contest won't we!" May angrily replied towards Erika, "Skitty, I'm entering you in this contest!"

"That's nice, now how would you like to see my pride and joy May? Go, Jinx I choose you!" Erika tosses a pokeball in the air releasing Jinx.

May had no clue what a Jinx was and checked it out through her pokedex, "Wow, so that's a Jinx."

Erika affectionately hugged her Jinx and bragged about it, "Check out that beautiful hair those soft eyes and it's cute lips no way a judge will be able to resist falling in love with my Jinxy."

"Hey, May!" Ash voice called and May looked up to see him along with Max, Brock and her Pokemon.

"There you are." said Brock.

"In case you didn't know registration has already started." Max told his sister.

"I know Max. I was on my way over there right now." May replied.

"Are those your friends?" Joshua asked.

"Yup, this is Ash, Brock and Max my brother." May said as she introduced them.

"Hi there!" They all said in unison.

"Hi my name's Joshua and this is Erika." Joshua gestured his hands towards Erika, "Nice to meet you," Erika said with a smile along with Jinx.

"Were both entering the Pacifidlog contest along with May." Joshua said.

"Awesome!" Ash grinned, "So you found you rivals already-,"

Suddenly, a robotic hand came out of nowhere and snatched Pikachu off Ash's shoulders, "Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

It didn't stop there as the other robotic hand snatched Snorunt as well, "Snorunt!"

They watched as both robotic hands holding Snorunt and Pikachu retreat into the bottom of Team Rocket's balloon up above.

"What do you think your doing!" Erika cried.

"Prepare for trouble if you really must know," Jessie started.

"And make it double look out below!" James continued,

Team Rocket then finished their motto while taunting Ash with his Pokemon in cages.

"Team Rocket!"

"Team who?" Erika and Joshua asked, confused.

"Their bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon!" May said.

"I'm afraid you got it all wrong." Jessie said.

"Were merely operating a privately owned Pokemon relocation service!" James added, mockery evident in his voice.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu tried to release it's electric attack but the cage rendered it useless.

Meowth tried to stifle it's laugh, "Come on, don't you think that by now we've already prepared for your electric attacks!"

They were right so Ash decided to use Snorunt instead, "Alright, Snorunt Icebeam let's go!"

Snorunt tried it's best to produce one but it just couldn't charge up the attack.

"Too bad, seems to be a malfunction." James said.

Jessie smirked at this, "Shame, and here we went to all this trouble to shield against frozen attacks and we don't even get one icecube."

"Playtime's over were outta here!" Meowth said preparing to escape along with Ash's Pokemon.

The balloon begins to rise and set off but May wasn't going to let this crooks get away with it, "The fun's just starting now, Beautifly Tackle!"

Beautifly hit the balloon with a strong tackle causing Team Rocket to drop the two cages containing Ash's Pokemon.

"Pokemon overboard!" Meowth yelled.

"Were coming guys! We'll catch you!" Ash shouted as he tried to catch the cages, he caught one while Brock snatched the other.

Jessie throws a tantrum and they demanded the twerps to return the Pokemon, "Hey you! We stole those Pokemon already so they belong to us!"

"There's only one room for one set of scheming thieves in this town!" James said.

"Combusken Sky Uppercut!" Combusken soared up high and smashed Team Rocket's balloon with the use of its sharp claws causing them to crash land as Ash and Brock freed Pikachu and Snorunt by smashing open the cages with the use of rocks.

Team Rocket emerges from their crashed balloon and demanded to fight.

"Time to teach you a lesson or two!" Jessie said furiously that May has ruined their plan.

"Make it three just because I'm so furious!" James added and prepared to battle.

May and all her Pokemon step up accepting their challenge saying it will be good practice for her contest skills, "Then bring it on! Coz that way I'll get to work on my contest skills!"

"Seviper let's go!" Jessie said as she threw her pokeball which released a large snake with scars on it's body, it's sinister glare set on May and her Pokemon.

"Cacnea you too!" James brought out a cactus looking Pokemon but before it went to battle it rushed back to James giving him a hug, "Ah! Cacnea! Will you drop down your needle as a baby!"

"Haze attack Seviper!" Jessie commanded and Seviper let out a black smoke that surrounded the whole field making it hard to see anything at all.

"Go Seviper, use Bite attack now!" Jessie added and Seviper lunged it's fangs towards May.

"Use Needlearm Cacnea!" James instructed and Cacnea prepared to attack May as well.

With the Haze attack still present May could not see a thing and didn't know where the attack would come from and just as all hope was lost and May thought she was done for Joshua stepped up to help her.

"Houndoom use Swift!" Joshua brought out his Houndoom to help May and strike Team Rocket's Pokemon before it reached her.

The haze fades away and May wonder's what on earth just happened, "Ww-hat?" said May.

Joshua and Houndoom approach May offering help to stop Team Rocket not aware of the furious Erika behind them, "Hey, May we'll give you a helping hand."

"Thanks Joshua!"

"Ya ready for the next round!" Meowth stated.

"Poison Tail Seviper!" Jessie prepared to attack again, Seviper's tail started glowing purple and dashed to strike.

"Use Pin Missile Cacnea!"

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!" Joshua said and Houndoom released an intense set of flames towards Seviper and Cacnea.

"Bulbasaur Petal Dance!" May's Bulbasaur released pink petals to attack, creating a powerful flamethrower/petal dance combo and it was a critical hit for Team Rocket's Pokemon.

"Uh, Seviper?" Jessie asked wondering if Seviper could still battle.

"Your Houndoom's really something!" May complimented Joshua and his Houndoom.

"And your Pokemon are really great too!" Joshua replied and that only made Erika angrier by the minute.

"This battle is far from over!" Jessie said and readied herself for a final attack, "Seviper use Bite!"

"Cacnea Needle Arm!"

"Ready?" Joshua asked.

"Yup," May nodded, "Skitty, Assist!"

Skitty's arm then started glowing and then out came a fire attack .

"That was from Combusken's Firespin!" Max declared.

"Now use Shadowball for a combination!" Houndoom released a Shadowball which went in the middle of the Firespin to power it up.

The attack proved very powerful making Seviper and Cacnea blow back.

"Hey, those Pokemon got some kind of synchrisity going on!" Meowth said; enraged on how they were clearly losing.

"Now Skitty, use Assist one more time-," May was going to let Skitty attack again but Erika pushed her aside and finished things once and for all.

"Jinx use HyperBeam!" Jinx fired a strong Hyperbeam causing Team Rocket to blast off and out of their way for a while.

"That did it!" Ash yelled as he watched Team Rocket disappear to the sky.

"Hey, who asked you to butt in?" May said annoyed.

"Well it looked like you needed a little help." Erika scoffed, "You never what kind of attack Assist will end up being a coordinator who relies on that has got a lot to learn."

"What did you say!" May just had about enough.

"You heard me!" Erika exclaimed.

"Hey guys, if we don't hurry up and head over to the contest we'll be too late to register." Joshua tried to calm things down a bit.

"He's right…" May said.

Erika and May stared at each other sparks flying and the tension was present, "Then we'll settle this at the contest!" Erika said.

"That's fine, right after I win my ribbon!" May replied.

* * *

"Wow, many coordinators are entering this contest." Soledad said as she and Drew ate together at a restaurant near the registration booth-, finally away from fans and watched the crowd of coordinators coming in to be registered.

"Of course," Drew flicked his hair, "This is their last shot after all before the Grand Festival and not to mention your declaration of us going to watch them."

"Oh yeah, by the way you think May will make it to the Grand Festival?" Soledad asked her green-haired friend and couldn't help but smile at the sudden change in his expression when she mentioned May.

"Why ask that out of the blue?"

"Nothing, she's your rival after all I was just curious." Soledad said and found Drew's uneasiness entertaining.

"Knowing that girl, she'll make it, that's for sure. She's got what it takes and her determination is unbelievable, she won't disappoint I can tell you that."

"Wow, Drew. And that's coming from someone like you." Soledad couldn't hold her laughter any longer, he was just too obvious.

Drew suddenly turned red and cursed his big mouth, Roselia gave Drew a playful nudge and Drew tried his best to keep a poker face.

"I said, stay away from him or else!" Drew and Soledad suddenly heard a female's angry threat.

"I told you, you got it all wrong!" A very familiar voice yelled back.

Soledad looked towards the registration line from the window of the restaurant and was surprised to find none other than May and her friends, May was in the middle of what looked like a fight where a boy was in the middle of her and another girl trying to calm both of them down.

Soledad quickly turned to Drew and smirked at his surprised expression as he looked out the window as well.

"Well what do you know; funny we would bump into May here, we should say hello."

Drew quickly drew back his attention from May to the food he was eating looking uninterested, "It doesn't matter." He muttered.

Soledad sighed, sometimes Drew was just like that. "Oh really? And look, she's entering the Pacifidlog Contest."

"Not that I care…"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to watch the contest without you then." Soledad tried her best to taunt the stubborn boy.

"I'll watch." Drew said, period.

"I though you don't care?"

"I said I didn't care about what May will do I never said I didn't want to watch the contest."

"Where did all that praise a while ago go? You see May and you revert back to your callous attitude." Soledad teased.

"I give up, come on Roselia." Drew surrendered and stood up after finishing his food, Roselia tagged along with him.

"Where are you going?" Soledad asked.

Drew looked at her, "To say hello, what else? So are you coming or not?"

Soledad's face brightened up and stood up to follow, "I knew you couldn't resist." Drew just gave her a smirk that would make any girl faint.

* * *

"This is going overboard," Max said , as he viewed his sister and Erika get into a cat fight and the long line wasn't helping since it made them fight longer.

"Poor Joshua," Said Brock.

"I've just had about enough of you." May yelled.

"I swear I'll beat the pants off of you!" Erika replied.

"Why I outta-," Just as May was about to finish her threat a voice called her and she just couldn't help but look to where the voice came from since that voice could only belong to one person.

"Coincidence seeing you here." May bobbed her head to where Drew was and saw him walk towards her with Soledad, the girls all started squealing including Erika and the boys all looked at Drew enviously.

_Same old Drew_, May thought. He always had that effect towards his fans especially the female ones.

"Or fate." Soledad muttered, Drew eyed her as if saying to keep her mouth shut.

"Why my beloved Soledad, fancy we have seen each other here fate must really be playing with us!" As soon as Brock saw Soledad, he rushed over and attempted to flirt with her but it all came to a stop when Max grabbed his ear dragging him away.

"Sorry, maybe it's fate as well that I drag you away." Max said before Brock could make a scene.

"Drew, and Soledad too!" May happily said.

"What! How can someone like _you_ be acquainted with _them_?" Erika just couldn't believe it.

"What did you say?! For your information were rivals!" May was about to burst out again but remembering that Drew was here she tried to control her temper as not to look like a complete fool in front of him.

"I see you will be entering the contest huh?" Soledad asked.

"Yeah! I plan to win my final ribbon! And with that I can enter the Grand Festival."

"That is, if you _win_, May." Drew said with a smirk and flick of his hair making the surrounding girls squeal.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you when I beat you in this contest!" May said.

"Truth be told me and Soledad aren't even entering this contest but we'll be watching it so you better practice not to mess up." Drew said.

"Hmph," May huffed and Erika grinned, "Even Drew thinks you're gonna mess up."

"That's alright May, I'm sure you'll do great. Hi my names Joshua," Joshua said and patted May's shoulder then introduced himself; Drew caught the small gesture and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Soledad.

"Yeah," Drew replied shortly.

"It's really an honor to meet two great coordinators like you, both of you are quite popular here Pacifidlog Town you see." Joshua said.

"We can see that," Soledad smiled, "Wish you luck in the contest."

"Thank you," Joshua blushed at the beauty.

Soledad then turned to May, "I hope you win, we'll be cheering for you May."

May nodded, "I'll do my best, you better watch Drew I'll show you a performance of a lifetime."

Drew smirked, "I'll be expecting that."

Erika snorted, not only was May stealing Joshua she also had to flirt with Drew!

"Unless I beat ya!" Erika said.

May held her breath and exhaled, Erika wasn't worth her time and now that she found out Drew and Soledad would be watching she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous since she didn't want them to see her in case she did mess up.

"That's enough Erika, look it's your turn now to register." Joshua said and Erika obeyed and mumbled words to herself saying how Joshua always took May's side.

"Thanks Joshua you're always saving me." Said May with a smile, "That's twice in a row now."

"No problem," Joshua smiled back, "You know you can always count on me."

Their friendly gesture not only gave Soledad the wrong idea but Drew as well, the orange-haired beauty looked at Drew and saw how his expression darkened at the sight of May and Joshua.

"Jealous Drew?" Soledad muttered so only Drew could hear.

Drew just placed both hands in his pockets and smirked yet again, "Not one bit."

There he was again with denial, why couldn't the boy just admit he was jealous with May's new found friendship with another guy?

"If you say so but I don't believe you, hey May goodluck in the contest alright!" Soledad said as she bid good-bye to May in order to get some seats.

"Right! Thanks Soledad."

May watched as Soledad left with Drew, that Drew didn't even bother to say at least good-bye.

"Next please," the woman at the registration counter said.

"Oh right," May was so distracted watching Drew leave she forgot it was already her turn.

_Now that you think about it_, May thought, _I didn't get a Rose from him.  
_

* * *

Fireworks shoot up the sky as the Pacifidlog Contest finally begins all the coordinators are now ready to fight to the top to win the Pacifidlog ribbon and enter the most awaited Grand Festival.

"Wow, front row seats, you can see them clearly from here." Soledad said but truth be told being a well-known coordinator did have its benefits.

"Ladies and gentlemen your patience has finally paid off because your Pacifidlog Pokemon Contest is about to begin!" The announcer Vivian said making the crowd go wild, "And don't forget this is the final contest before the Grand Festival so expect to see some of the toughest battling you've ever witnessed before!"

"Now it's time to meet our renowned panel of judges, first we have Contesta our contest director."

Vivian pointed to a middle-aged man wearing a red suit, "How are you." Contesta greeted.

"Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokemon fanclub!" Vivian then pointed to a small looking man with almond-shaped eyes, "Remarkable."

"And finally, our own Nurse Joy from Pacifidlog Town!" Vivian pointed to the last judge which is Nurse Joy, "Your all too kind." Nurse Joy said with a bow.

"And now it's time to begin our first round of judging will kick things off with entry number one so let's give a big hand to the Jester!"

The arena is suddenly filled with smoke as the Jester or let's say Jessie in disguise descended with Meowth from a platform above.

"Contest greetings! Now sit back and feast your eyes on the Jester's ice art extravaganza!" This time a huge block of ice descended on the platform making the crowd grow curious on what the Jester will do next.

"I call this first bit of contest heaven, Boss of my Heart."

Meowth then used Fury Swipes to carve an ice statue of Giovanni and a Persian earning quite applause from the audience.

"My goodness they have used Fury Swipes to create and ice sculpture that is incredible!" Vivian announced.

"For my next bit, Persian into Meowth!" Meowth finished his opening act by turning the Persian sculpture into a Meowth one, the crowd cheers as Jessie and Meowth wave to them.

"And yet another sensational piece of art from the Jester, Thanks Jester next is entry number two Juanita…"

Coordinators all displayed their talent on the first stage and it was finally Joshua's turn.

"Oh look Drew its Joshua's turn." Soledad nudged the boy beside her.

"We'll see."

"You're not wishing he'll mess up are you?" Soledad kidded.

Drew looked at the dark-green haired boy who ascended to the stage, "Honestly," Drew started, "I'm trying very hard not to."

Joshua released his Houndoom and then started performing tricks.

"Question, what technique will Joshua use to finish this up?" Vivian said through her mike.

"Houndoom Shadowball into Swift!" Joshua commanded and Houndoom released it's Shadowball followed by Swift that encircled it making it into a Shadowyball with stars around it.

"And the answer, a beautiful combination of Shadowball first and then Swift!" Vivian continued.

"Joshua's really incredible." May said as she watched the whole performance from a tv in the backstage.

"That was good; he used multiple attacks for a great combination and didn't fail to showcase his Houndoom." Soledad complimented.

"Good enough," Drew commented making Soledad chuckle at his lack of appreciation, "Gee Drew, I wonder…"

Next up was Erika, who did not disappoint by making Jinx use Blizzard then Psychic to create a beautiful snowy vortex, the crowd loved it.

"And it's a great Blizzard/Psychic combination. Truly a stellar performance by Erika and Jinx!"

The next contestant was May.

"May's up." Soledad said and quickly looked at Drew whose eyes were completely glued to the stage.

"Skitty use Assist!" May said as she released Skitty.

"Assist huh? Interesting." Said Soledad.

"She's taking a chance and if it works then it will surely impress." Drew commented.

Skitty's assist then turned into a Razorleaf attack which obviously came from Bulbasaur.

"Razorleaf huh? I got it now Skitty use Blizzard then Double-Slap!" Skitty then freezed the leaves and before they fell to the ground used Double-slap with it's tail to grind the ice leaves into glitters which showered the whole stage.

"And now May fires off a triple combination of Razorleaf, Blizzard and Double-slap for a truly impressive performance!"

"She managed that well." Soledad praised May's performance.

"That girl never fails to surprise me." Drew added, a smile on his face.

"And with that we end our first round of judging."

* * *

"May you did a great job!" Ash said as he congratulated May in the backstage along with Brock, Max, Soledad and Drew.

"Thanks Ash, I was a little bit nervous starting it all with Assist but it worked out fine, right Skitty?" May said as she looked at Skitty who gave an assuring purr.

"You'll get through the 1st round of judging no doubt!" Max encouraged.

"Yeah, believe it or not I'm hoping you make it to the second round as well," Erika jeered as she approached May with Joshua, "Yup, coz then I get to battle you and then I get to beat the pants off you."

"I wouldn't count on that!" May stood up ready for another fight with Erika, "See my Skitty happens to be at the top of it's game!"

"Top of what game!"

"It's game!"

"Okay let's just all make it to the second round what do you think?" And there was Joshua again trying to calm both of them down.

"Anyway what did you think about my performance Drew?" May ignored Erika and turned to her rival waiting for a compliment.

"Relying on Assist was kind of risky, you'll never know what to expect. I admit you got lucky with that Razorleaf but what if it ended being another attack? You better learn about the consequences first instead of risking on something like that."

May was at least hoping for a compliment and instead got criticized by Drew, she knew it was risky starting off with Assist and when it worked out fine she at least thought Drew would praise her or something.

"Told ya so." Erika mocked making May lose a bit of confidence in herself.

"Well I think it was great and it keeps the crowd and judges thinking on what to expect." Joshua tried to lighten up May's mood.

"Thanks Joshua, glad someone here understands."

"If I were you I'd stop relying on other people's judgment and instead rely on my own for you yourself know what's best. If you wanna win this contest you best at least remember that." Drew said coldly and left the room.

"I'll see what's up with him…Hope you make it to the second round May." Soledad said and ran after Drew leaving May completely confused on what just happened.

* * *

"Me and Joshua sitting on a tree-," Erika skipped happily back to the waiting area from her trip to the washroom but stopped midway when she heard two people talking, she took a peep at the corner of the wall and saw Drew and Soledad sitting on a bench talking about something.

Erika just couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"You know Drew, why do you find it so hard to praise her?" Soledad asked.

"If I did, she will be over-confident, I don't want that. I'm only thinking what's best for her."

"I wonder who their talking about?" Erika wondered.

"Well if you keep that kind of attitude up you're bound to lose May."

"May!" Erika quickly covered her mouth so as not to blow her cover; she just couldn't believe it that Drew was actually infatuated with May? Erika eavesdropped some more, this was just to juicy to just slip by.

Drew smirked for what seemed like a natural habit of his, "It's her loss."

"Geez Drew I-,"

"But that girl is just one of kind; I'll never see someone like that again." This was the first time Soledad ever saw Drew have so much respect towards a female coordinator and show something much more than just mere friendship.

_Oh May, _Soledad thought, _you lucky, lucky girl_.

Soledad smiled; Drew was finally getting it, even if just a bit.

Realization hit Erika and she just couldn't help but laugh at herself, all this time she had been accusing May of flirting with Joshua but it was just her silly jealousy, and besides why would May go after Joshua if she had someone like Drew just waiting for her?

Erika walked back to the waiting room looking for a chance to say an apology.

* * *

It was already the second round and the coordinators who were able to make it were Joshua, Erika, the Jester and finally May!

The battle pair-ups were announced and it was Erika against the Jester while May against Joshua.

Vivian declares that the Contest Battle round is about to begin. She explains the usual rules of the round and then says that the first battle will commence. Brock and Max peer down, wondering which of the two pair ups will battle first. The view shirts to a video monitor which flashes before revealing that the first battle is between Erika and Jessie

Five minutes is placed on the clock as the trainers and their Pokemon enter the battlefield. Jessie taunts Erika, claiming that she'll be the victor. Erika won't give into this however. She knows that she will win and she and Joshua will become champions.

She goes into her little daydream of her and Joshua getting to the finals together, each of them calling it a draw, and both accepting half of a ribbon together. She giggles to herself as Jessie wonders if she lost her marbles. She asks Meowth if he can beat the crazy girl and Meowth remarks that he and James came up with a plan.

James watches from behind a wall wondering how Meowth will fair in this battle. Meowth, whose stomach appears to have a pouch now, stares over at Erika and Jynx. He's a bit nervous, and stumbles back when Jynx gives him a seductive wink.

Vivian declares the start of the match as the clock begins to start. Erika orders a lovely kiss. Jynx lets off the pink lip-shaped cloud and Meowth leaps over it to slash the Pokemon. As he lunges, Jynx gives off another enticing wink. He stops just before slashing her and turns to flee. Jynx is surprised by this and waddles after him with hearts in her eyes. Meowth is freaking out as he runs in circles, Jynx following like a girl after a famous actor. Vivian is confused by Meowth's strange display and the crowd doesn't seem to enjoy it. Because of this, Jessie's bar drops and she loses appeal points.

Jessie tells Meowth to stop running an attack Jynx, but he thinks that is easier said than done. He then recalls his pouch and has a flashback to James telling him that if the contest goes bad, he can reach into the pouch and appeal to the crowd with a surprise attack. As Jynx prepares a hyper beam, Meowth does what he remembered and in a flash of smoke, he reappears disguised as a Sunflora. Vivian is in shock and Max doesn't know how a Meowth can learn transform. Brock states that is isn't possible. Everyone seems in awe by this.

"I never knew Meowth could use Transform." Soledad was still in shock.

"This is definitely unbelievable." Drew was surprised as well.

Jessie orders Meowth to use razor leaf. His hand holds some leaves under the costume and he tosses them as Jynx, letting out a Sunflora cry in the process. Erika has Jynx freeze the leaves with an ice beam, dropping Jessie's bar to the halfway point. Jessie gets worried and tells Meowth to transform again. This time, he reappears from the smoke disguised as a Kirlia.

Jynx releases another lovely kiss and Meowth rushes forward, trying to transform again. He trips in the process and lands on his stomach as the lovely kiss flies over him. Brock and Max mention that the Kirlia is not very graceful. Contesta seems a bit suspicious and states that though the Pokemon can transform, it doesn't seem to be able to attack. Jessie orders Meowth to transform again, and in a blast of smoke, the battlefield is filled with a massive Wailord disguise. Meowth is a little speck on the Pokemon's mouth, trying his best to make a Wailord call.

Erika and Jynx are rendered nervous by this. Vivian excitedly explains what happened as James compliments himself for such a great plan. Erika quickly turns her nervousness into confidence, ordering Jynx to use psychic. Jynx lifts the Wailord balloon into the air, causing Meowth to panic. His claws scrape against the inside of the rubber, popping the large Wailord disguise and sending it spiraling into the air. James rushes up to Jessie with his hands on his head, throwing a fit as to how Meowth screwed up the plan.

Vivian stares up at the deflating Wailord wondering what happened. They quickly figure out that it was a sham, and each judge declares that Jessie is disqualified. A big black X appears over her picture and Vivian declares Erika the winner by default. Jessie won't take this sitting down, however, and she and James remove their disguises. They say their motto as Meowth still deflates above. When the motto finishes, a blue headed Meowth lands in front of them dazed as can be.

Erika recognizes them and asks what they want. Meowth wipes his face clean as Jessie and James declare that if they can't win the contest, they can at least leave with some Pokemon. James pulls out a net launcher and shoots it at Jynx. Erika has Jynx use psychic to turn the net back at the Rockets. It then follows up with a hyper beam to send Team Rocket crashing through the roof and blasting off again.

* * *

The second round on the second stage was finally about to begin wherein May and Joshua will battle.

Joshua released his Houndoom as May released Skitty and both waited for the clock to start.

"Nervous Drew?" Soledad asked.

"Nope." Drew flashed a smile.

Houndoom launches a swift, but Skitty dodges it and uses tackle. It then goes in for a double slap, but Houndoom dodges and smashes the kitten with its tail. Houndoom then follows up with a powerful shadow ball (which shouldn't have affected Skitty, seeing as it's a normal type).

Vivian is busily and excitedly announcing the events and Erika smirks when she sees how well Joshua is performing. Skitty tries a blizzard, but the attack is disintegrated by a flamethrower. Skitty gets a flaming streak to the face and blows backward. May's bar drops further and Vivian wonders if Skitty can continue. Everyone believes that Joshua is the victor except Ash, who urges May to think up a new strategy. May takes his words in and knows exactly what to do. Houndoom launches a swift and May tells Skitty to use assist. It does so, launching a razor leaf storm to deflect the swift. It then tackles Houndoom across the field again.

Vivian exclaims the beauty of May's quick combination, and Erika begins to realize that May is giving it her all. Skitty tries another attack, but is blown back by another shadow ball that defies the laws of type advantage. May smirks at Joshua, telling him to not hold back.

The two nod and Erika realizes further she indeed misjudged Joshua's and May's friendship as something more than it is. Houndoom fires a flamethrower and May has Skitty use blizzard, shocking Max. Erika wonders what she plans to accomplish by this, but surprisingly, the blizzard remains to counter the flamethrower. Both trainers bars drop rapidly as the attacks continue to push against each other. Joshua and May begin to taunt each other on the field, making Erika realize perfectly well that they do not like each other further than friends.

The clock now has less than thirty seconds left, and as it dwindles down, both Pokemon increase the power of their attacks. An explosion ensues, and with one second left, Houndoom flies back. It quickly gets up, but Skitty managed to stay in position. Because of this, Joshua's bar has dropped more than May's! May is declared the winner and everyone applauds her. Joshua doesn't seem that disappointed and Erika realizes that though her dream has been shattered, she knows now that May was not planning on taking Joshua away from her.

"What a battle." Soledad applauded.

"May did well."

* * *

It was the final battle, Erika against May who will win and take home the Pacifidlog ribbon everyone was on the edge of their seats excitedly anticipating the winner.

Erika joins May on the battlefield as Vivian shows the audience the two finalists. Erika states that she plans to give it her all, and while May tries to interject with a witty comeback, she hears Erika apologize! May listens as Erika explains that she had been selfish and it took May's battle with Joshua to help her realize that the two were not more than friends. She states that May is a great coordinator, and she respects her for that. She hopes that they can become friends, and May agrees. The two girls shake hands and the audience cheers.

"Besides," Erika added, "You have someone just waiting for you to notice."

"What? I don't understand?" May asked puzzled by Erika's statement.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The battle soon begins and Skitty starts off with a tackle. Erika has Jynx use psychic to lift the kitten Pokemon into the air. Jynx follows up with a lovely kiss to put Skitty in a dream state. While it's dazed, Jynx spins and lets off a powder snow that flings Skitty back. May's bar drops drastically from this barrage of attacks. Skitty lands hard, but manages to get up.

May orders an assist and her friends watch on, hoping that she'll get a decent attack. Skitty gets a string shot, which wraps around Jynx and shocks everyone. Erika's bar drops and May orders another assist. It gets a razor leaf this time, which slices the string off of Jynx. Jynx lifts Skitty with another psychic and then launches a powder snow. Skitty tries assist again, getting another string shot. The attack freezes from the snow. Skitty uses it again, getting a vine whip that is stopped by Jynx's psychic.

Everyone is shocked when May relies on assist yet again, this time getting a petal dance that sends Jynx back a ways. There is now thirty seconds left and May's bar is a lot lower than Erika's. Her friends know that she has to think of something fast. May knows that if she can just get the right combination of attacks with assist, she might have a chance. She orders the attack again, and gets a flamethrower as Jynx launches a hyper beam. The attacks collide, but the flamethrower breaks through and smashes into Jynx for a massive amount of damage. Vivian is now screaming with excitement as she explains the situation.

Skitty then launches itself into Jynx for a tackle, blowing the burned Pokemon backward and taking it out! With Jynx unable to continue, May is declared the winner of the Pacifidlog Pokemon Contest! Skitty leaps into her arms and she thanks it as the audience applauds her. Her friends are happy for her and Brock remarks that she really showed how great of a Contest competitor she is today.

May is then presented with a purple ribbon which she flaunts to the crowd. Skitty is also wearing one around its neck. Her friends realize that she now has five ribbons, which is enough to compete in the Grand Festival!

"She did it!" Soledad stood up and clapped to her heart's content.

"I knew she would." Drew couldn't help but show how proud he was of May's performance for today and this would only mean he would see her again in the Grand Festival.

* * *

That evening, Erika and Joshua say their goodbyes to May. Erika apologizes again, and then wishes May luck at the Grand Festival. She remarks that her and Joshua will continue to travel together trying to win contests. May thanks her and Ash remarks that after the Festival, he will finally be competing in the Ever Grande Tournament.

Everyone was present except Drew.

"Goodbye and Goodluck, I'll see you in the Grand Festival." Soledad shook hands with May and wished her all the best.

"Thank you, umm…You know where Drew could have gone?" May couldn't resist to ask.

Soledad beamed, "He's by the Forest, training I think, you should say good-bye." Soledad added a wink.

"Go for it May!" Erika said.

"Give me a minute!" May said and dashed towards the forest entrance.

* * *

May finally arrived at the forest entrance and saw Drew sitting on the edge of a fountain as if he was expecting her-, the moonlight shone above both of them.

"Drew!" May called out and ran towards him.

"So," May bragged, "What can you say?"

Drew smiled at her genuinely making the brunette blush under his gaze, "What can I say, Congratulations."

"To tell you the truth I thought you would criticize me again…"

Drew smirked, "You are the most stubborn and surprising girl I have ever met."

"What did you say-,"

"But I guess that's what I like about you, always full of surprises." May turned bright red at this comment of his and didn't finish what she had to say.

"I guess your friends are already waiting for you, so you better get going." Drew added as he threw a rose towards her and walked away back to the hotel.

May caught the rose and it was very different from the usual red rose she receives, this one was a thorn-less yellow rose with a red tip and May couldn't help but blush again, her heart beating fast for a rose like this meant Love at first sight and falling in love. She knew about this since her Mom loved taking care of all sorts of roses and would tell her what each rose color symbolized.

"See you at the Grand Festival Drew." May called out, Drew always loved to leave abruptly.

Drew stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at May-, he grinned at her red face.

May watched as Drew stopped and turned to look back at her-, his hair blew gracefully with the wind, there was just something in his eyes that was filled with tenderness and fondness that made May nervous in a good way.

"Let's see, I love to see the look on your face when I beat ya."

Drew just loved to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Oh yeah, we'll see indeed!" May said.

"And one more thing, the next time you attempt to make me jealous at least use a better looking guy." He joked as he disappeared into the road.

"What was he talking about?" May muttered.

* * *

"Wow May your face is all red!" Max said when May got back to them.

"I can conclude something good happen?" Soledad joked.

"You guys!"

May just couldn't wait until the Grand Festival for not only will she have the chance of being top coordinator she will also get a chance to meet Drew again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review please and tell me what you think! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you liked and enjoyed it I didn't want to add too much cheesy scenes for that will be in another fanfic I am currently writing. Thank you again!

_**Contestshipping**_ forever!


End file.
